1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheel trim and more particularly to a wheel cover having a noise abatement ring.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Enhanced wheel appearance, not only in automobile wheels but, in addition, wheels of sport utility vehicles and trucks has been a continuing objective in both original equipment manufacturing and aftermarket industries.
While steel wheels have been the cost and weight efficient approach at providing requisite strength and utility, the appearance of stock steel wheels left much to be desired from an aesthetic standpoint. In automotive applications, manufacturers constantly strove to meet fuel efficiency goals while at the same time, sought to provide attractive appearance at low cost. Automotive manufacturers"" attempts at achieving such objectives resulted in steel wheels to which light weight plastic wheel covers were mounted. The plastic wheel covers were generally injected molded and a variety of surface coatings were applied to the outer face of the wheel cover.
Various systems have been devised for mounting wheel covers to vehicle wheels. Mounting or retention systems employed retentive forces between the wheel cover and the wheel which were applied either in radial or axial directions.
Axial wheel cover retention systems have employed threaded caps to engage wheel mounting lugs projecting beyond the ends of lug nuts, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,415 and 5,222,785. The caps were tightened against the ends of the lug nuts, inwardly flexing a central portion of the wheel cover while the periphery of the wheel cover abutted a peripheral edge of the wheel rim. The engagement between the wheel cover and the periphery of the wheel rim also resulted in rubbing contact and the generation of squeaking noises when the wheel rim moved relative to the wheel cover, e.g., when the wheel rim flexed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,755 there is found an analysis of the squeaking noises generated at contact sites between a plastic wheel cover and a wheel. One approach toward elimination of the squeaking noises was to space the peripheral edge of the wheel cover from the wheel rim itself by employing axial standoff legs which engaged the wheel rim at a flex free ridged hub portion, positioned radially inwardly from a tire seat portion of the rim, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,096.
Other approaches included the employment of an annular cushioning member between the wheel cover and the rim, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,288 and 4,844,551. The employment of cushioning materials proved unsatisfactory, however, since they were subject to undue wear.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,755, there was suggested the employment of a relatively thin ring of acetal plastic noise inhibiting material on the inner face of a wheel cover at the sites of contact with a wheel. The noise inhibiting layer was to be co-injection molded with the wheel cover, formed of a different plastic such as, ABS. Such structure did not prove commercially feasible, however, perhaps due to the low coefficient of friction of the acetal plastic, which may have inhibited a co-injection molded bond with the wheel cover. Further, wear of the noise inhibiting layer mandated replacement of the entire wheel cover.
A wheel cover includes a noise abatement ring which is captured within an annular channel formed in the inner face of the wheel cover. The noise abatement ring is formed of a durable thermoplastic having high abrasion and frictional resistance such as, an acetal homopolymer.
The channel is positioned adjacent the periphery of the wheel cover and abuts a vehicle wheel when the wheel cover is mounted. Radial tabs are formed on a wall of the channel and project toward the opposite channel wall. The tabs overlie a base portion of the channel.
Notches formed in the ring are registered with the tabs projecting from the channel wall and the ring is seated in the channel and rotated into a captive position, wherein the tabs are no longer registered with the notches in the ring. The ring is maintained in its captive position and held against rotation in the reverse direction through engagement between an integral leaf spring latch, formed in one piece with the ring, and a detent formed in a channel wall.
From the foregoing compendium, it will be appreciated that is an aspect of the present invention to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which is not subject to the disadvantages of the antecedents of the invention aforementioned.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which is relatively low in cost.
A consideration of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which is easy to assemble.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which may be shipped as components for final assembly at a vehicle dealer.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described wherein a wheel cover having a broken or worn noise abatement ring may be easily repaired.
A still further consideration of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which inhibits squeaking noises which would otherwise be generated due to relative movement between a wheel cover and a vehicle wheel.
To provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which is well suited for economical mass production is yet a further aspect of the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which is durable and capable of withstanding extensive usage without undue wear.
Yet another consideration of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described having a replaceable, low coefficient of friction surface in contact with a vehicle wheel.
To provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which readily withstands the high temperatures associated with a vehicle wheel is yet a further feature of the present invention.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which is lightweight and aids in achieving vehicle fuel efficiency goals.
To provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described having a snap fit retention system for a noise abatement ring is yet a further aspect of the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a wheel cover with a noise abatement ring of the general character described which aids in reducing vehicle maintenance costs.
Other aspects, features, and considerations in part will be obvious and in part will be pointed out hereinafter.
With these ends in view, the invention finds embodiment in the various combinations of elements, arrangements of parts and series of steps by which the aid aspects, features and consideration are attained, all with reference to the accompanying drawing and the scope of which will be more particularly pointed out and indicated in the appended claims.